Double Bubble Fun
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Jacob gets gum in his hair, Billy being the great caring father he is, gets the scissors. Father and son moment. -- Billy is not in a wheelchair.--


_**Double Bubble Fun**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight **_

_**Summary- Jacob gets gum in his hair, Billy being the great caring father that he is gets the scissors.**_

_**Set in between Twilight and New Moon, before Jacob ever phases. **_

* * *

The scream of distress seemed to echo in the silence of the empty house. Billy was on his feet in a matter of seconds running to up the stairs in a hurry to get to the culprit of the scream. Billy threw Jacob's bedroom door open just managing to avoid tripping on the pile of dirty clothing laying abandoned on the dirty floor, in his haste to get to his son. Billy quickly scanned the room half expecting to see a coven of vampires trying to get at Jacob, he sighed in relief when his imagination seemed to suspected the worst thing. His eyes landed on the form of his son who was laying on the bed, Billy could see the clear sign of distress on his son's face, he frowned in confusion when he notice his son was not physically hurt.

"Jacob?" Billy approached the bed, Jacob's wide brown eyes had tears forming in them, when Jacob went to lift his head off the pillow Billy was finally able to see the bright pink bubble gum that was twist in his son's shoulder length hair connecting it to the pillow.

"It hurts." Jacob whined, Billy sighed and bent down next to the bed getting closer to the problem. Jacob whined when he tried to move his head. Billy stood up and went into the bathroom to go get a pair of scissors, he returned to Jacob's side and despite his son's whimpers for his hair, Billy cut his hair so that it was not longer attached to the pillow. Jacob sat up and immediately grabbed his hair where a big wad of gum still rested.

"Jacob, what have I told you about going to sleep while your chewing bubble gum?"

"Not to." Jacob grumbled trying to see how much damage had been down to hair

"Yes, and in fact if I remember correctly I told you just yesterday before you went upstairs to go to bed to get rid of the gum before you got into your bed. Did you listen? Obviously not." Billy ran a hand through his own shoulder length hair trying to decide the best way to get the gum out.

"Jacob it's not gonna come out." Billy told his son after he tried to access the damage, Jacob suddenly leapt up from his bed and ran to the wall on the opposite side of his room.

"Jacob." Billy stressed his son's name

"You are NOT cutting my hair more then you already have." Billy could detect the slight whimper in Jacob's voice making him sound younger than his 15 year old self.

"Jacob it is not gonna come out with anything else. I'm sorry son but the longer we sit here and discuss this the harder the gums gonna be." Jacob rubbed his teary eyes with his fist before letting his arms fall to his side admitting defeat.

"Fine."

"Lets go into the kitchen it will be easier to clean up afterwards." Jacob reluctantly followed his father down the stairs and into the kitchen, he sat down on the offered wooden chair that belong to the table set that decorated their kitchen/dinning room. Billy left the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a comb, a pair of scissors, a towel and a hand mirror.

"Are you ready?" Billy asked as he placed the towel on Jacob's shoulders.

"If I say no can we not doing this?" The sadness that drenched his son's words made Billy feel horrible but than and again it was Jacob's fault he didn't listen to Billy in the first place.

"Maybe next time I tell you throw you gum away you'll actually do it." Billy replied before running his hand through Jacob's hair carefully avoiding the gum in a hope of the gesture being somewhat comforting.

"Can you just do it already and you can continue this 'I told you so' lecture later?" Billy nodded even though Jacob couldn't see it, he picked the scissors up and began cutting Jacob's hair.

"Did you have to cut it all?" Jacob asked in a melodramatic tone, running his hand though the now gum free hair. Billy sighed and handed his son the hand mirror so Jacob could actually see his new hairstyle. The hair that had been originally shoulder length, was now short and spiky on the top of his head.

"Maybe it isn't all that bad." Jacob concluded trying to get his lip to stop twitching into a smile. Billy just smiled and watched as Jacob hand his hand though his hair still looking in the mirror before continuing to sweep up the pile of long hair on the ground.

"I don't look so old now." Jacob commented once he had placed the mirror down on the table, he stood up and shook what little hair did fall on his shirt onto the ground. Billy agreed with his son, his long hair had made his look so much older, now the short spiky hair seemed to suit his still there baby face.

"I'm gonna go see what Embry and Quil are up too." Jacob called as he put on his old beat up runners.

"Be home before dark." Billy knew his son would roll his eyes but he complied anyways.

"Bye dad, and thanks." Billy watched Jacob leave the house before disappearing out of sight. Billy knew his son would be faced with an un-natural destiny but until that day would happen, Billy hoped to keep his son young just for a little while longer.

_**

* * *

**__**I hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
